Music saved me!
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Apollo has put a spell on the camp! Annabeth finds someone or has someone found her. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**SQUEL TO APOLLO'S FAULT. CALLED 'music saved me!'**

**Annabeth Pov**

Everyone had done their act. Piper sang Percy showed some water tricks; Hamish failed at stand up comedy. I told everyone how to go over battle plans. Apollo had the microphone in his hand.

"And the winner is…" I hate it when they make us wait! "Piper McLean from Aphrodite!" Apollo called. Piper smiled widely as Apollo held the microphone to her mouth. She was so shocked that she couldn't move a muscle. "Okay. She said nothing! Well, I've got a surprise for everyone!"

Silence. Dead silence.

"I'm going to put a spell on all of you to sing! It's fun and can explain your feelings." And he started chanting. I felt my head starting to throb, my bones being enlighten. A couple of seconds later, everyone started talking with a tone. I looked in the crowd. It was huge with singers. The Apollo cabin was happy, except for Hamish. He was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Everybody shut up!" Apollo yelled in the microphone. Hamish snatched the microphone from Apollo and held it close to his mouth. Music slowly came to my head starting from a quiet whisper, to a loud concert. The music had a hard beat. Hamish started singing the lyrics. He had a hard voice and yet like my old friend, Leo. Sad story of him, he ran away.

Hamish's deep voice went perfect with the music and song. The song was about Romeo and Juliet, kind of like Leo and Piper. Aphrodite had hopes for them, then, it all shattered. Ever since, Piper has no memory of him.

The music started getting lower and I could barley hear it. I knew the song had ended.

I looked out of the crowd and saw nobody. I looked at my watch and was that it was eleven minutes past twelve. Two hours after the talent show.

What have I been doing all this time?

Why am I here?

I walked down the stage and went to my cabin. I got into my Pyjamas and crashed out as soon as I put my head on my pillow.

Something strange happened in my dream. I'll tell you in the next chapter.

**Love it? Hate it? Like it? Dislike it?**

**R&R**

**Thanks**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	2. Hero

**Annabeth Pov**

I was going through a dark area. There was nothing but the darkness, no walls, no floor, no gravity. I tried to swim my way through the darkness but that didn't get me anywhere.

I suddenly saw light up a head. I tried to get as close to the light as I could. I pretended that I was running that strangely worked. I ran faster and faster. I closed my eyes and charged ahead.

I could feel the ground beneath my feet. I felt the soft long grass, sticking to my legs. There were a lot of flowers around me. Some went up to my waist. The trees were beautiful as they swayed in the nice soft breeze. I suddenly knew where I was, in a garden that I want to get married in. Demeter made it for weddings and I hoped to be the first one. It hasn't been here for long, though.

I walked around the garden. I was looking out and saw Percy Jackson in front of me. He had no shirt on, showing his bare chest. I was so happy that I could cry. He stared at me for a while, then started walking. I followed his actions and walked towards him, quicker than normal.

I was finally in his warm arms. He held me tightly. I heard music coming to my head. _Oh no, _I thought. _Apollo, let me have our moment please!_

Then randomly, Percy started singing. I followed the lyrics in my head when I was meant to sing my part. Like before, it would go solo then together. (_Percy _Annabeth **Both**)

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today_  
>Falling off the edge today<p>

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<em>  
>I'm not superhuman<br>_Someone save me from the hate_

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<p>

Falling from my faith today  
><em>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero<p>

, save me now_  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me _just in time

I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today  
><em><br>I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>_I'm not superhuman  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<p>

My voice will be heard today_  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero<p>

, save me now  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me _just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<p>

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<strong>_  
>We're in the fight of our lives<br>_And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna

**fight for the weak?**_  
><em>**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_  
>I've got a hero<em>, I've got a hero_  
>Living in me<em>

**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<strong>_  
>And if it kills me tonight<br>_I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero,<p>

save me now  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me_ just in time

I need a hero_  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?_

I need a hero_  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<em>

**I need a hero**  
><strong>A hero's gonna save me just in time<strong>

I ended up out of Percy's arms with my dagger to my neck. How did that happen? I asked myself. Percy had his sword on the ground. I put my dagger back and stared at Percy. He made his sword grow back into a ball point pen and he put it in his pocket. His face looked wary of me. All I need was him, and now, I've got him. Id didn't know if I was dreaming or not. How can I tell?

I pinched my arm. I'm asleep!

"You are my hero," I finally said.

"I'm everyone's hero Annabeth. I killed Kronos, whoo! I'm the greatest hero ever!" Percy said annoyed. "Oh I killed Kronos! How great am I?"

"That's a big achivement Percy. You should be proud of yourself for that. You knew that the gods were falling into a distraction. You even got offered to be god and you turned it down!"

"Only because I didn't want to lose you!" He slapped his hands over his mouth. "I didn't just say that."

"You turned down the greatest offer just for me?"

Percy nodded. I closed my eyes and felt like falling. I felt the ground hit my back.

**I don't own PJO.**

**R&R please. Really need them!**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	3. Dead Inside

**Annabeth Pov**

I reopened my eyes and saw a crowd of people hovering around my bed.

"Hey guys," I said. "What are you doing?" No-one reacted to my comment. I don't think they heard me. I got up and went to Drew's ear. "You're ugly!" I screamed. Drew didn't do anything, she just stared at my body with her arms folded, leaning on one foot while the other looked hopeless.

I pulled my hand up and slapped Drew when my hand went through her head. _Great _I thought. _I'm still dreaming! I hate sleeping!_

I sighed and drifted off outside. I didn't need to open the door; I just went through it like a ghost. That was the worst part about dreaming.

I walked through the big house when I saw Percy and three other guys. Percy had a guitar in his hand, one guy had the drums, the second guy had base and the last guy had the keyboard. Percy looked scared to be honest. He looked cute scared.

"You guys ready?" The drummer said. Percy nodded. "Let's go."

And they started playing. The music wasn't in my head, it was out loud. I didn't want to hear the song, so, I ran.

I kept running until I was at Thalia's tree. I looked out into the real world and screamed "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"

Then music started in my head. I didn't want to sing!

To find this love of mine  
>Id walk through wind and fire<br>Forever and always  
>These hollow hands reach out<br>For you to touch me now  
>Forever and always<p>

Dead inside  
>My heart and soul flatlines<br>Put your mouth on mine  
>And bring me back to life<br>Dead inside  
>No other satisfies<br>My blood runs dry  
>Take my life<br>Save me from this death inside

I cant escape this love  
>I want it the way it was<br>Forever and always  
>Dont you leave me here<br>Alone in all this fear  
>Forever and always<p>

Dead inside  
>My heart and soul flatlines<br>Put your mouth on mine  
>And bring me back to life<br>Dead inside  
>No other satisfies<br>My blood runs dry  
>Take my life<br>Save me from this death inside

I cant escape this love  
>I want it the way it was<br>You remind me of a time  
>When I felt alive<p>

Dead inside  
>My heart and soul flatlines<br>Put your mouth on mine  
>And bring me back to life<br>Dead inside  
>No other satisfies<br>My blood runs dry  
>Take my life<br>Save me from this death inside

My blood runs dry  
>Take my life<br>Save me from this death inside

My heart pumped, my hands covered in sweat and my throat hurting. I felt my heart going heavy. It was so heavy that it started to drag me down.

Why was I still dreaming?

Why me?

What did I ever do?

I closed my eyes when I hit the ground.

"Hello daughter of Athena," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw…

**Haha! Cliffy! I don't own PJO or ANY of the songs!**** I hope you like it so far **

**R&R!**

**Read my other stories!**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx!**


	4. Falling into black

**Annabeth Pov**

_My heart pumped, my hands covered in sweat and my throat hurting. I felt my heart going heavy. It was so heavy that it started to drag me down._

_Why was I still dreaming?_

_Why me?_

_What did I ever do?_

_I closed my eyes when I hit the ground._

"_Hello daughter of Athena," I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw…_Hades.

I was in his throne room in the underworld. It was so cool! Hades stood in front of me. He had a pleading look on his face. He took my shoulders and started singing. This is so strange.

(hades…)

Tonight I'm so alone  
>This sorrow takes ahold<br>Don't leave me here so cold  
>(Never want to be so cold)<p>

Your touch used to be so kind  
>Your touch used to give me life<br>I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside falling inside the black<p>

You were my source of strength  
>I've traded everything<br>That I love for this one thing  
>(Stranded in the offering)<p>

Don't leave me here like this  
>Can't hear me scream from the abyss<br>And now i wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
>Cause I barely see at all<br>Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Falling inside falling inside the black<br>Black, black, black

Falling in the black...  
>Slipping through the cracks...<p>

Falling in the black  
>Slipping through the cracks<br>Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
>Dreaming of the way it used to be<br>Can you hear me  
>Falling in the black<br>Slipping through the cracks  
>Falling to the depths can I ever go back<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside the black  
>Can you hear me?<br>Falling inside  
>Falling inside, falling inside the black<p>

He wouldn't let go of me. There was no music which made it worse. I felt so afraid.

"Don't be afraid."

_Okay that was creepy_.

"Yes it is creepy. It's a gods gift."

_So you can hear my thoughts?_

"Yes I can."

_So I never have to speak aloud_?

"Sometimes you have to."

_But right now I don't?_

"Yes."

_Cool. Am I still dreaming?_

"Yes."

_Why can't I wake up?_

"I don't know."

_But you can hear my thoughts… How strange._

"Yes it is strange. Can I please get to my point?"

_You don't know what's wrong with me, but yet, you can hear what I'm thinking… How strange._

"Yes it is strange. Please I have to tell you something!"

_Can you let me go so that I can think?_

"NO! Can I please tell you something really important?"

_Let go of me first._

"I can't! If I do then you would go."

_Where_?

"I don't know. You would drift off somewhere else like you have been doing."

_Do you know where I will go?_

"No."

_Okay. What do you want to say?_

"You need to listen really carefully, okay?"

_I feel like drawing buildings so can you please get to the point?_

"I need you to eat this peach."

_Why?_

"Because I really need you to tell me what it tastes like."

_Not happening Hades. I'm not that dumb._

"What's your name?"

_Annabeth…_

"Oh… Never mind."

Hades finally let go of me and I fell into a pit of darkness. I felt like I was floating…


	5. Forgiven

**Annabeth Pov**

I landed on a solid floor. It was smooth, soft and cold. I opened my eyes and saw blinding lights in all different colours. Red, blue, yellow and heaps more. There was very loud music and a lot of people. People talked, danced, order drinks at a bar and made out in the back. I looked down and saw what I was wearing, really, really short shorts and a loose black top with a big white dove that was losing its feathers. I also wore sneakers with ankle pink socks.

I stood up and felt a pair of hands dragging me somewhere.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"Singing on stage! You're Annabeth, right?"

"Um, yeah but I didn't sign up for anything!"

They pushed me onto a small stage. A microphone was held at my mouth.

"Give it up for Annabeth everyone!"

No-one looked at me, not one eye. Music started playing and I knew what song it was, a song I didn't admire but still, I love it.

_Forgive me now cause I  
>Have been unfaithful<br>don't__ ask me why  
>cause I don't know<br>So many times I've tried  
>But was unable<br>But this heart  
>belongs to you alone<em>

_Now I'm in our secret place  
>Alone in your embrace<br>Where all my wrongs  
>have been erased<br>You have forgiven_

_All the promises and lies  
>All the times I compromise<br>All the times you were denied  
>You have forgiven<em>

_Forgive me I'm ashamed  
>I've loved another<br>I can't explain cause I don't know  
>No one can take your place<br>And there is no other  
>Forever yours and yours alone<em>

_Take me to our secret place  
>We'll leave the world away<br>I get down on my knees  
>Feel your love wash over me<br>There will never be another  
>you're the only one forever<br>And you know I'm yours alone_

I quickly ran off the stage and dripped into darkness. If only I knew where this was going. If only I wasn't dreaming for so long.


	6. Falling

**Annabeth Pov**

I was running on a small think blue line. There were so many lines I could jump onto but I decided to stay on the one. I felt like I was on my life line, then I realised, that I was.

I stopped running and looked up. A couple of clouds came into the sky but around them was a dark violet sky.

I looked to my left and saw another line. It had stopped at a thin point. It had writing on the point of the dot. It said 'Selena Bonerguard'. It was Selena's line of life. I stopped at my tracks just to make sure is said Selena's name.

It suddenly changed. 'Percy Jackson' it said.

A shiver went down my spinal cord. I stumbled and started running again, hoping to find where my life line ends.

Music started playing around me. It wasn't in my head, it was out loud. The lyrics were beautiful. I started to sing the lyrics of the chorus of the song.

_Will you be there  
>As I grow cold<br>Will you be there when I'm falling down  
>Will you be there<br>My heart grows cold  
>Will you be there when I'm falling down<br>Are you saying yes  
>I gotta believe it<br>Are you saying yeah  
>When your love comes down I can rest my eyes<br>Feel your grace and power flood into my life  
>As my brokenness and your strength collide<br>When your love comes down  
>Falling Down<em>

I stopped and saw that I wasn't on my line anymore. I was far away from it. I was running on darkness.

I closed my eyes and stopped, knowing that I would start falling down. And so, I did.


	7. Don't Wake Me

**Annabeth Pov**

I opened my eyes and saw my cabin again. No-one was with me at the moment, when I heard a footstep. I looked around and was a god. He looked really tired but at the same time, wide awake. His eyes dropped and he smelled really bad.

"Hello Hypnos," I greeted. "What brings you here? Sir."

"You have passed the test, Annabeth." The god said.

"What test?"

"My test. You are the first one to pass it. Well done."

"What was the course of this test?"

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." And he vanished.

I pinched my bicep. "Ouch!" I yelled. I smiled and ran out of my cabin.

I crashed into the big house. The whole campus was in the big house, and it wasn't dinner time. I ran up the stairs and saw some people on a stage. A guy had long black hair and really sea green eyes. He was singing a song. His voice was so beautiful.

He sang his lyrics:

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
>Aint the same since I'm living without you<br>All the memories are getting colder  
>All the things that I wanna do over<em>

_Went to bed I was thinking about you_  
><em>I wanna talk and laugh like we used to<em>  
><em>When I see you in my dreams at night<em>  
><em>It's<br>__so real but it's in my mind  
><em>_And now  
>I guess<br>Thi__s is as good as it gets_

_Don't wake me_  
><em>Cause I don't wanna leave this dream<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough<em>  
><em>When it's you I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up<em>

_Don't wake me_  
><em>Were together just you and me<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Cause were happy like we used to be<em>  
><em>I know I've gotta let you go<em>  
><em>But don't wake me<em>

_I went to bed I was thinking about you_  
><em>And how it felt when I finally found you<em>  
><em>It's like a movie playing over in my head<em>  
><em>Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends<em>  
><em>All the words that I said that I wouldn't say<em>  
><em>All the promises I made that I wouldn't break<em>  
><em>It's last call, last song, last dance<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance<em>

_And now, I guess_  
><em>This is as good as it gets<em>

_Don't wake me_  
><em>Cause I don't wanna leave this dream<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough<em>  
><em>When it's you I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up<em>

_Don't wake me_  
><em>Were together just you and me<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Cause were happy like we used to be<em>  
><em>I know I've gotta let you go<em>  
><em>But don't wake me<em>

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger_  
><em>It ain't a lot but it's all I have<em>  
><em>Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer<em>  
><em>Don't wanna stop cause I want you back<em>

He whipped a tear and looked up. His eyes rested on mine. His face turned into a big smile. He put the microphone down and ran up to me. "Annabeth!" He yelled, swinging me in the air, hugging me tightly around my waist.

"Percy," I cried. His hands cupped my cheeks.

"Please tell me thins is happening!"

"Yes Percy! It is! Why what's happened?"

"You've happened! You've been under for a year."

"What? I have not! It's been for like an hour so two."

"Dreams are always slower, Annabeth," Percy hugged me tighter than normal.

"How long have you been here?" I whispered in his ear.

"A year." He replied, his voice soft.

"Everybody bed!" Chiron called out. Percy took my hand and walked me back to my cabin.

Life is good…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout taking a long time, I've been writing other stories and homework with SchoolUni... Hope you like it! But... It isn't other. Stick around and you'll know what's going to happen.**

**R&R**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	8. Teenagers

**Annabeth Pov**

My cabin and I walked to the big house as Chiron blew in his horn.

The Olympians were in front of us, going boy girl order, with their arms crossed… Except for Apollo, he can never be angry at anybody.

My mother eyed me. I wondered what I did wrong this time. Everyone in the campus was in the big house. It was so roomy, you would think a summer camp would be so cramped up but the big house was massive that every single god would fit in here.

Percy stood in front of Poseidon. Poseidon can't be angry at Percy, but he still kept a straight face.

"Everyone outside!" Zeus ordered. Hera stood next to him, glaring at every single demi-god. I hate her.

Apollo was singing as normal, Aphrodite was changing every ones clothing and putting make up on the girls and doing our hair. Poseidon told Percy about his stepmother. Athena was going over plans. Hera wanted to kill us and Zeus was talking to the gods that I didn't mention.

"Hey, everyone! Let's sing again!" And Apollo started chanting. No-one groan of made a mad face, people actually smiled.

Once Apollo was done, no-one talked.

"Apollo," My mother sang sweetly "What are you doing?"

"I've put a spell on everyone in camp grounds to sing their feelings and what they want to say."

My mother looked at me. "Annabeth I band you from seeing that fish face!" Then she covered her mouth with her hands. "He's a good kid but he's a Poseidon child." She said through her hands. "I really hope that you two haven't done it yet." Athena turned to Apollo. "What am I doing?"

"You're saying what you're thinking. Isn't this fun?"

"NO! I'm going to make you two divorce when you get married!" She said to me.

I gripped onto my dagger as the music came. It's time to sing what I'm thinking. (_Annabeth_)

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
>With all the lies in the books<br>To make a citizen out of you  
>Because they sleep with a gun<br>And keep an eye on you, son_

I looked at Poseidon; then to my mother.

_So they can watch all the things you_ _do_  
><em>Because the drugs never work<br>They're gonna give you a smirk  
>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean<br>They're gonna rip up your heads  
>Your aspirations to shreds<br>Another cog in the murder machine  
><em>

The weirdest thing happened, the whole camp sung with me! It was awesome! Wow, Percy words are rubbing onto me… (**Camp**)

_They said all_**  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed**

I quickly got my dagger and cut the skin on my wrist, making the blood pour down my arm… Not sure why I did that…

**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

The lyrics stopped coming into my head but the music was still there, so I knew the song wasn't over. I looked over to Percy and he started singing. His voice was so grateful, so sweet and quite hard. (Percy)

The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names that they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
>But if you're troubled and hurt<br>What you got under your shirt  
>Will make them pay for the things that they did<p>

Travis and Connor reached under their shirts and pulled out some lighters, drugs and candy… Connor also pulled out a bomb.

_They said all_**  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed**

This time, Percy cut his wrist… Why are we cutting each other!

**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

**Teenagers scare  
>The living shit out of me<br>They could care less  
>As long as someone'll bleed<strong>

**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

All together now!

**Teenagers scare  
>The living shit out of me<br>They could care less  
>As long as someone'll bleed<strong>

**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

Athena looked really angry at me. I glared at her, my heart pumping my blood. Apollo had healed Percy's and mine cuts.

"What do you say about that?" I asked Athena harshly.

"You're grounded on Olympus young lady!" Athena yelled at me. She grew seven feet taller, trying to scare me, though, I was used to it that it didn't work.

"Whatever!" I yelled. Sometimes, you need to take risks with your actions and what you say. "I don't care what you say!" This was not wise to do. "You can't make me do anything!"

"I can keep you away from that fish boy!" Athena threatened.

"You can't! You will put him in great danger if you do!"

"What danger?"

"Percy is Percy!"

"Thanks, Annabeth." Percy muttered.

"Love you, Percy." Percy smiled. I turned back to my mother. She looked so angry at me, so angry that she vanished.

Poseidon walked up to me. "You finally stood up to a god. Well done, Annabeth." Poseidon shook my hand. "And please keep Percy out of danger."

"I can hear you, dad!"

"Oh, I will."

And the rest of the gods vanished.

Percy walked over to me, took my waist and…


	9. AN

**A/N!**

**Sorry this is not a chapter!**

**I'm just saying:**

**A.) Check out my other stories**

**B.) Read my newest story 'Harmony'**

**C.) Check out the poll on my page**

**D.) R&R!**

**E.) R&R!**

**F.) Wow, there's a lot**

**G.) I'm now going to do Percy's POV and it may be a little longer than Annabeth's**

**H.) I don't own any of the songs**

**I.) I don't down PJO**

**J.) You guys are awesome for reading this author's note**

**K.) Love Ya!**

**L.) xxCharmspeakerxx**


	10. AN again!

**People, people. This is not a chapter, I'm SORRY! This is a very IMPORTANT author's NOTE**

**I'm changing my name to KISSHERGOODDAY.**

**Thank you!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY!**


	11. You need it

**Percy Pov**

Everyone was talking to other people while I was on the Neptune table. All alone, with no-one to talk to, thinking about a who's a smarter than me in everything except for the topic of the sea. Yeah, life sucks.

A plate of bacon and eggs screamed in front of me. I don't like bacon! But I don't mind eggs but they taste disgusting as! They're worst than when I had to clean up a flesh eating horse stable… No actually, that wasn't so bad.

I got up and through my breakfast into the fire, offering it to Poseidon instead of Neptune. It seems like Poseidon is the right word for the word 'dad'.

"Percy," Lupa says in her human form, staring at me with heaps of concern. "You need to eat. You're going to stave yourself to death. When was the last time you had an apple?"

"I don't like apples," I replied.

"How about a drink of coke?" I said nothing. "Blue coke?"

"Three weeks before the titan war, ma'am." I replied, true story. "Why do you ask about my drinking problem?" I asked putting my hand on my stomach to get rid of the pain. "Why do you ask?"

"What about the last time you had blue cake? We served that up last night for desert."

"My fifteenth birthday when Nico came to visit."

"And who's Nico?"

"I… don't know."

Lupa nodded. She turned and grabbed another plate and put a peanut on it. It was small but big. The plate was a hand size. Lupa gave me the plate and I held it with my fingers spread out under it. I looked down at the peanut and everything went silent. I felt the whole camp looking at me. I closed my eyes and picked up the peanut. I threw it in the fire. Lupa signed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to make you eat or drink, but you really need to. All you've been doing is training and sleeping in the infirmary from your stomach pains and that's from not eating, Percy."

"Maybe I'm doing a food strike." I told Lupa.

"You can't, Percy. You are powerful and your power is slowly fading away from all of," Lupa gestured to the whole camp. "This."

"What is this actually about, ma'am?" I asked.

"It was a distraction to see you if were mad." Lupa said gleefully. I've never seen her smile; it would be a change to see it. "I'm kidding, it was to see if you're going mad. And by the looks of it, you're not."

My head felt light. My stomach was dragging me down, my knees too weak to move. My arm dropped and I fell onto the cooled hard floor. My head ached afterwards and the last thing I saw was Reyna and her long hair covering my face. I hate her hair, too long. It was down to her butt. She really needed a cut.

"Percy!" Reyna yelled before my life flashed before me. The last person I saw was a girl with long blonde princess curls and beautiful grey eyes. I closed my eyes thinking of who she was.

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? Should Percy find out who she is before he gets to camp half blood? Is it actually Annabeth? Or is it someone else?**

**Stick around and find out and I haven't gotten ONE REVIEW!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	12. From Friday To Sunday

**Percy Pov**

Nikkei and I were walking down the shoreline of the beach. It was growing darker by the minute, well, ten minutes or so…

"Hey, you look cute in that jacket." Nikkei said, checking me out. Now, I know that Nikkei is a girls' name, but, **his **mother wanted a baby girl, so she gave him a girls name and he's gay so he okay with the name. "If you want, I could help you get a date with this girl that you keep dreaming about?"

"How did you know I was dreaming about a girl?" I asked Nikkei. His chocolate brown eyes stared right through my soul.

"You talk in your sleep." He finally said. He hugged me- which wasn't strange now- and went back to walking. "So, about this girl…?"

"All I know is that she's beautiful." I replied, blushing.

DINNER!

I still didn't touch the food on my plate when it was served. Tonight, we had Italian with coke- blue coke for the matter of fact.

I gave my food offering to Poseidon again. I sat back down and everyone went quiet. I looked up from my plate and saw Apollo standing at the front.

"I don't care what you people have to say to me I'm putting a spell on you people!" He started chanting and then everyone looked stoned.

"Thank you!" And Apollo vanished.

"What spell did he put on us?" Reyna asked, singing.

Music started coming into my head. It was a quick, easy to dance to beat. Nikkei started to sing. His voice was like a rock stars. (_Nikkei _**Percy **Drake Bobby **everyone**)

_From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild,  
>From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style.<br>And body to body it's like a jungle inside,  
>From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday.<em>

**ANNABETH CHASE!**

Its 5:29 and I'm thinking 'bout tonight,  
>Got my eyes on the door and my mind running wild.<br>Cause in a minute,  
><strong>aye, aye<strong>  
>You can watch me come alive,<br>Once I get in it  
><strong>aye, aye<strong>  
>Let's party day and night.<p>

All the girls think I'm sweet,  
>Swingin' hips to the beat.<br>In the club from the streets,  
>And you know we're rollin' deep,<br>It's getting' crazy

_aye, aye_  
>And we ain't stoppin' now,<br>The walls are shaking  
><strong>aye, aye<strong>  
>And the roof is coming down<br>down.

**I came here to party,  
>It's time to let go, oh<br>So let's get it started,  
>Get crazy on the dance floor<strong>

_From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild,  
>From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style.<br>From body to body it's like a jungle inside,  
>From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday<em>.

The music's getting loud,  
>Got me jumpin' with the crowd.<br>**All the lights flashin' bright,  
>It's gettin' hot up inside.<strong>  
>So grab somebody<br>aye, aye  
><em>And show them what you got,<br>Come everybody, gonna dance until we're drunk._

I came here to party,  
>It's time to let go, oh<br>So let's get it started,  
>Get crazy on the dance floor<p>

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild,  
>From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style.<br>From body to body it's like a jungle inside,  
>From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday.<strong>

Oh, everybody's movin' to the beat  
>beat<br>Jumpin' that fever to the beat  
>beat<br>It's so hip on it, everyone jump on it  
>This is where you wanna be<br>be

**From Sydney to Miami,  
>London to Brazil,<br>From Tokyo to Paris,  
>To L.A and The Hills.<strong>

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild,  
>From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style.<br>From body to body it's like a jungle inside,  
>From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday.<strong>

**From Friday to Sunday I make the girls go wild,  
>From Friday to Sunday you know they like my style.<br>From body to body it's like a jungle inside,  
>From Friday to Sunday, Friday to Sunday<strong>.

All the Ahrodite- I mean Venus- girls started to scream. Oh, if you don't know who Drake is, he's the son of Demeter. He's a really cool guy and he looks just like Justin Beiber. I think he hates Justin Bieber. And that's why he doesn't date.

Bobby is the nicest guy you'll ever meet. His father, Apollo isn't very proud of him. Bobby's green eyes makes every single girl that wants a guy, melt. His short golden hair is always neat and clean.

I looked over to Lupa. She was in her human form again like yesterday. Lupa held a plate of blue cake. She started giving everyone a piece of the cake.

I sat down at my table and Lupa came. She gave me a very thin piece. I looked back and saw that everyone had already had theirs.

"Now, I want you to eat this. It's the thinnest you've ever gotten and you wont agin much." Lupa said, putting her hand on her hip and swinging her hair behind her.

"I'm not hungry, ma'am." I replied, feeling sick in the stomach.

"You fainted last night from hunger, I wont let that happen again. I need everyone to be strong for the up coming war."

"I am strong." I replied, not taking my eyes off the cake. It looked nice but I really wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

"Just eat it, then you can go back on your hunger strike after the war." And she left. I quickly gave my food to the gods,

"For Poseidon," I whispered. "My father, I think."

I turned around and saw Lupa with her hair tied back and her hands on her hips. "Who did you give the offering to?" Lupa asked.

"Neptune,"

"Don't lie to me."

"Poseidon. Greek god of the sea and earthquakes."

Lupa's eyes widen. "I don't think you're a Roman, Percy." Lupa admitted. "I never thought you were."

"That's what every Roman demi god wants to hear from their trainer."

"You yelled out 'Annabeth Chase' who's that?"

"I don't know but it feels like I've said those two words quite a lot."

"Oh gods, you are a Greek. The goddess Athena would choose that name."

I slowly walked out, not making a sound, though, everyone was watching me. I am a Greek, I thought before running

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have the DS game?**

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my other stories!<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	13. Remembering Sunday

**Nikkei Pov**

In the morning, I made sure that my hair was perfect and that my clothing was sexy enough to go out today. Lupa is making me wear camp uniform, a purple top and jeans but I NEED MORE THAN THAT!

I walked outside to the beautiful sunny day to see Percy on the ground with his pencils and paper. Ever since he got here, he's been trying to draw something but I can never work it out and he won't tell me.

Music came into my head. Great! I'm going to sing again. Okay, for the people that have seen Glee, my voice is like Blaine's so now you have a picture in your head? Good, because you better BE HEARING MY VOICE! (_Nikkei_)

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past 2 in the morning<br>He hasn't been eaten for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze__  
><em>_Remembering that day, he falls to his knees__  
><em>_They had camp fires together__  
><em>_But marshmallows don't last__  
><em>_Like that girl who is she?_

_Now this camp seems familiar to him__  
><em>_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin__  
><em>_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs__  
><em>_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive him, he's trying to find__  
><em>_Percy calling, I can't stand him calling at night__  
><em>_He don't mean to be a bother,__  
><em>_But have you seen this girl?__  
><em>_She's been running through his dreams__  
><em>_And it's driving Lupa crazy, it seems__  
><em>_I hope he gets her back_

_Even though he doesn't believe in love,__  
><em>_I'm determined to call his bluff__  
><em>_Who could deny these butterflies?__  
><em>_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbours, unfamiliar faces__  
><em>_He pleads though he tries__  
><em>_But he's only denied__  
><em>_Now he's dying to get her back_

_Forgive him, He's trying to find__  
><em>_Percy calling, I can't stand him calling at night__  
><em>_He don't mean to be a bother,__  
><em>_But have you seen this girl?__  
><em>_She's been running through his dreams__  
><em>_And it's driving Lupa crazy, it seems__  
><em>_I hope he gets her back_

_The neighbours said she moved away__  
><em>_Funny how it rained all day__  
><em>_No-one didn't think much of it then__  
><em>_But it's starting to all make sense__  
><em>_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds__  
><em>_Are following me in my desperate endeavour__  
><em>_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

I turned around and saw Reyna and Lupa behind me. Lupa was never in her wolf form now. It can get annoying to be honest. (**Reyna **Lupa)

**I'm not coming back **(forgive me)**  
>I've done so many quests<br>I'm terrified to speak **(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)**  
>But you'd wouldn't expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just **(You're driving me crazy, I'm)**  
>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<br>Keeping an eye on the world,  
>From so many thousands of feet away from you, But I'm not over you<br>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head**

_Well I guess he'll go home now..._  
><em>I guess he'll go home now...<em>  
><em>I guess he'll go home now...<em>  
><em>I guess he'll go home<em>

Percy had just finished his picture by the looks of it. He put the pencil and paper down on the ground and turned to Reyna, Lupa and me. Percy didn't smile.

"Come over here, Nikkei," Percy said with a straight face.

Reyna, Lupa and I got up from the ground and sat next to Percy. "Percy" Reyna said loudly, "You need to smile. I haven't seen you smile once this whole summer and it just started!"

"I'm sorry, Reyna." Percy said looking down at his picture. His work was a lot better now since he's had a lot of practise.

He picked up the drawing "I've been thinking about this girl." He showed up the picture. It _was_ a girl. She had grey stormy eyes, a cute smile, blonde princess curls. She looked like a daughter of Minerva, goddess of wisdom.

Lupa studied the picture carefully.

Percy looked at Lupa and his eyes lid up.

"There's your smile!" Reyna said happily. Percy ran to his cabin and started packing.

"What are you doing?" Lupa asked.

"I know where to go," Percy said closing his suitcase :Back to camp half blood."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen on the way? Will Percy know why he keeps seeing this one girl? Is it even Annabeth?<strong>

**R&R!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	14. Meeting friends and getting to camp

**Percy Pov**

I quickly packed my bag and ran out to the camp barrier with the strap over my shoulder. Nikkei would follow me, maybe Reyna as well, though, Lupa wouldn't. She hates the Greeks, she probably hates me now!

I waited for a bus to come. I sat on the seat, looking at the horrible drawings I drew of tis girl. The girl I drew was a faint memory. She wasn't cute, no, she was beyond cute. She was beautiful. At first, I thought it was Aphrodite, I mean Venus! Gods, why do I keep doing that?

"Hey!" I looked over and saw a satyr -I mean faun! - throwing a soup can at this monster. He had a tiny orange beard, baggy jeans and an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half Blood' and I could tell he tried to keep his fake feet on.

His face had a story behind it. Trying to be brave but failing inside as he want's to crumble to the ground and hide. His eyes turned to me. At first, he shook his head but it kept turning back to me. The monster was now gone, and the satyr smiled at me.

My bus pulled up behind me. He started walking up to me. "Hey! Percy!" The satyr said, now running.

My bag was over my shoulder. I quickly pulled it onto my shoulder.

"Percy!" I looked over and saw Nikkei running to the bus.

"Nikkei! Come on! We need to leave, now!"

Nikkei looked beat. He was used to giving people make overs, not running to catch a bus. I hugged Nikkei.

"Where are we going?" Nikkei asked me when we walked onto the bus. We sat on a seat together near the back seats. I started fiddling with the pieces of paper in my hand. "Percy!"

"Okay," I found a map in my bag. I lay it out on our legs. "We are here," I pointed to where we were "And we need to get right over" I tried to find where we needed to go. "Where ever New York is."

"You guys want to know where New York is." I turned around and saw the satyr behind us. His head was on his arms, which was on the seat. "I can take you to New York if you want."

This guy looked really familiar to me, but I couldn't work out what it was. "No thanks," I finally replied. "We're capable of finding our way around America. Thanks for the offer anyway."

"Percy," Nikkei said loudly in my ear "Take it!"

"You only find him cute, Nikkei."

"No freaking duh!" Nikkei turned to the satyr "We'll be honoured if you can show us where New York is."

"Nikkei, you can't trust anyone. No matter how cute they are!" Nikkei looked hurt. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just, I really need to get to this camp and I want you to come with me but you can't always say yes to everyone."

"What camp are you talking about?" The satyr asked.

"A camp where you can be free and actually do stuff for life in the wild." I put my head down "Or in this case, get to be alive." I muttered under my breath.

"You might need this one." The satyr slipped another map on top of ours. It was perfect! Tells me where I need to go and short cuts to Camp Half Blood. I looked up and saw no-one else on the bus. Nikkei was too busy checking out the map.

I got up and grabbed my pen, and unclipped it. The ball point pen turned into a seven foot long sword, made of bronze.

"Okay," I said lifting my sword "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"I'm trying to help!" The satyr replied.

"Okay what monster are yo-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I dropped my sword and closely looked at the satyr. I had no idea how I knew he was a satyr, heck, I was using the wrong term!

"Are you a satyr, I mean faun?" The satyr got up. His hairy legs really needed a shave. "Underwood" I murmured under my breath. The satyr suppressed a smile on his face. "You were my proctor at the other camp." I racked my brain to remember his name but all that came up was Grover Underwood. "Grover?" I asked, slowly backing closer "Grover Underwood?" The satyr nodded. The smile on his face became bigger.

Suddenly the bus stopped. I fell down the small steps. So did my sword.

I grabbed my sword and stood. The bus driver stood in front of the door.

"Percy Jackson!" The driver bellowed. "We need you to get back to Camp Half Blood the quickest way." The driver's image changed. It was a goddess; her hair was long and brown, resting on her breast. Her brown knee length dress suited her perfectly.

"Hecate?" I asked. She was beautiful, but then she was a goddess.

"Yes, young one." Hecate replied with a smile.

Suddenly, we were at a different place.

This place was dark filled with trees and flowers. Before it was really sunny and bright and now it's like night time.

"I know where we are!" Grover grabbed our wrists and pulled us up a hill. The hill was quite steep and muddy.

"Why is it night time?" Nikkei asked.

"Hecate has been using her magic less and the more she doesn't use it, the longer it takes." Grover replied.

The rest of the way, we were quiet until we got up to an entrance that said 'Camp Half Blood'. Then it hit me, I was home with my two best friends. A pine tree was next to the entrance.

"Thalia…" I muttered breathlessly.

"You two should probably get some sleep. It hasn't been a long day." Grover showed me to my cabin and I let Nikkei sleep in the same one with me.

The first thing that caught my eye was a giant Cyclopes on one of the bunks. It had a big brown eye. I quickly got my pen out and started to tiptoe to it. "Do you remember your brother?" I turned around and Grover was behind me. The Cyclopes hadn't notice me yet. "He's been searching for you the longest and hardest. Oh, and it isn't that late, dinner is on now."

"Good, Percy-" The Cyclopes shot at me. I felt like… like he was my best friend besides Grover and Nikkei.

The Cyclopes jumped down from the bunk and glared at me. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside from just looking at him.

"Tyson." I said, knowing that he was my half-brother. Tyson smiled. His hair was long and black. He had massive hands and a unibrow. "Tyson, it's me per-"

"Brother?" Tyson asked, as a smile creped on my face. Tyson spread his long arms out and gave me a hug.

"Can't breathe," I managed to get out. Tyson quickly let go and smiled at me.

"We've been searching for you all month!" Tyson said with proper grammar.

"Thanks, big guy." The words 'big guy' felt right to say to Tyson, like I've said it all the time.

"You remember name!"

"I remember you!"

Tyson was really happy to see me. It was great to finally see my brother again!

"Can't wait for Annabeth's reaction to see you!"

Tyson ran outside and we followed him, well, Grover tried.

We were in the mess hall. My eyes fell onto a girl. She was the girl I've been drawing of for the past year. She looked more beautiful in person than in memories.

Her eye lids were falling, her head looked heavy. The people around her started calling her name as her head fell onto the table. Then, with a loud _thump_ she fell and her side was on the ground. Grover and I ran over to her aid as well as everyone else.

"Percy…" She whispered. I wondered how she knew my name.

"I'm right here." I said lifting her head onto my lap.

"Percy…?" And she went out. I stroked her hair and started to tremble.

I carried her in my arms and ran to her cabin, Nikkei, Tyson, a centaur and Grover following behind me.

I lay her on her bed. I put the picture that I drew today next to her and looked at Nikkei. "It's the same." I said, looking back at her. Nikkei put his hand on my shoulder. My stomach turned at seeing the girl like this. "Nikkei, this is her."

"The girl that you won't stop talking about?" Nikkei asked, kneeling down at me.

I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It's nice to see you, Percy." I got up and turned, to face the centaur. "Welcome home, Percy Jackson. It hasn't been the same without you around."

"And I have no idea who you are." I admitted. "Sorry." I shrugged.

The centaur scratched his beard and smiled. At least he smiles, unlike Lupa.

I kept my focus on Annabeth after that. At times, she would murmur at word or two but it never made sense.

My life couldn't get any worse… Boy was I wrong. I'll tell you about it next time! Keep reading! I'm in it and everybody loves me, I'm the hero of Olympus!

Stick around and stay tuned into the next chapters. KISSHERGOODDAY is already on it!

BTW, KISSHERGOODDAY doesn't own me or my friends or enemies or the gods or the goddess or the monsters or the songs, just the plot of the story. Thankyou and review this story, because you love me. Thank you. I love you! I love Annabeth more! Don't know what Percabeth means but it can't be good because Aphrodite made it up!


	15. Looking For Angels

**Percy Pov**

March the 26th, I've been keeping score of how long Annabeth has been under. It's been three months since. She's alive and being cute while she's sleeping. I've been getting my memories back from just watching her. I got my first quest with Annabeth and Grover, becoming friends with Tyson, finding out that Chiron is really old, all the little stuff that makes a big difference.

Apollo hasn't put us off with the spell yet, he probably forgot about it.

I've sung about three songs a month, maybe two songs. Some times I'm lucky and only get to sing once but that hasn't happened yet.

Nikkei came into the room. He has been helping me through it. He knows how much it means to me to finally find her and have to watch her sleep. Chiron lets Nikkei be with me and Annabeth at all times since he isn't really a Greek, Chiron can't order him around. Nikkei knows some of the Greek names and has meet Zeus and Poseidon.

He's the only one that has heard my voice while I'm singing to Annabeth. Nikkei is one of the greatest friends I have. No doubt.

"Music is coming into my head." I said, not looking away at Annabeth. "What about your head?"

"Yeah, I hear it. It's weird that Apollo can put a spell on both camps."

At that moment, we started singing. (**Percy **_Nikkei_)

**Going through this life looking for Angels  
>People passing by, looking for Angels.<strong>

_Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet_  
><em>Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep<br>And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain  
>All the faces are filled with so much anger<br>Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger  
>After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers<br>_  
><em>There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear<br>With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear_  
><strong>We want it we want<br>We want a reason to live**  
><em>We're on a pilgrimage<br>A crusade for hope  
>Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know<em>  
><strong>We need it we need<br>We need more than this  
><strong>  
><strong>Going through this life looking for angels<br>People passing by looking for angels  
>Walking down the streets looking for angels<br>Everyone I meet looking for angels**

_So many nations with so many hungry people  
>So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles<br>On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize  
>we've been desensitized by the lies of the world<br>We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy  
>Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy<br>When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear_

_Who can help protect the innocence of our children_  
><em>Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget<br>_**We want it we want  
>We want a reason to live<strong>  
><em>We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation<br>To let love be our light and salvation_  
><strong>We need it we need<br>We need more than this**

**Going through this life looking for angels  
>People passing by looking for angels<br>Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<strong>

_I became a savoir to some kids I'll never meet  
>Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat<br>What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?_

_What will you do to help someone along the way?_  
><em>Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek<em>  
><em>Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me<em>  
><em>In the midst of the most painful faces<em>  
><em>Angels show up in the strangest of places<em>

**Going through this life looking for angels  
>People passing by looking for angels<br>****Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>****Going through this life looking for angels  
>People passing by looking for angels<br>****Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>****Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<strong>

_We want it  
><em>_We want a reason to live  
><em>**Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>**_We need it we need  
><em>_We need more than this  
><em>**Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>**_Angels show up in the strangest place  
><em>**Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>**_Angels show up in the strangest places_  
><strong><br>**

Nikkei put his hand on my shoulder. I kissed Annabeth on her cheek, and Annabeth moaned. Gods, she was so cute asleep! I can't wait to see her eyes once they open. I sat next to Annabeth and brushed her cheek. All I really wanted was for Annabeth to awake so that I could have our very second kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? I don't own PJO<strong>

**R&R**

**Love Ya**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	16. Awake And Alive

**Percy Pov**

21st of May, 56 days since I last checked the calendar. Nikkei and I have been watching Annabeth for all this time that I forgot about the dates and what's been happening around camp these days. Nikkei has been trying to fill me in but that hasn't worked out to his standards. All we can do now is wait.

Suddenly, she door opened and made a loud bang as it hit the wall. Nikkei and I turned around and saw this boy with a frying pan. He was well rested, but at the same time looked really tired, his pyjamas were small and a one piece.

"I sorry, Percy," The guy said yawning.

"Who are you?" I asked. He lifted up his frying pan.

"I figure out a way how to get Annabeth awake again, but you need to figure it out on your own." And with that, he hit the side of my head pretty hard.

I rubbed my head, and looked around. I wasn't at camp. I was on a beach. The sun was boiling me. I walked with my feet in the water. I looked a head of me and saw a girl walking in front of me. I just got a glimpse of her face, she had grey eyes like a wild storm, her hair was long, blonde and had the cutest princess curls. Her clothing was just shorts and a t-shirt like she didn't care what she wore.

"Annabeth…" I muttered.

I started to run up to her. As I ran, music started to come to my head like it was a movie playing and I was about to get back the girl of my dreams whom I just broke up with.

I quickly slid my arms around her waist, pulled her close to me and kissed her cheek.

I started too randomly sing at that point. I hate my voice to be honest. (_Percy_)

After one verse, Annabeth joined me. I love her voice to be honest. (Annabeth)

(**Both**)

_I'm at war with the world  
>And they try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<em>

It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>

_Here, right now_  
>Right here, right now<em><br>_Stand my ground and never back down  
><em>I know what I believe inside<em>  
><em>I'm awake, and I'm alive<em>

_I'm at war with the world  
>'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul<br>I've already made up my mind  
>No matter what, I can't be bought or sold<em>

When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again_  
><em>  
><em>I'm awake, I'm alive<br>Now I know what I believe inside  
>Now it's my time<br>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

Here, right now  
><em>Right here, right now<br>_Stand my ground and never back down  
><em>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive  
><em>  
><em>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<em>  
>Waking up, waking up in the dark<p>

I can feel you in my sleep  
><strong>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me<br>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
>Forever I will live for you<strong>

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<em>

Here, right now  
><em>Right here, right now<em>  
>Stand my ground and never back down<br>_I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive<em>

_Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<em>

I ended up looking in her eyes after the song was done.

"Want to get some lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth replied, smiling. I took her hand and we had hamburgers for lunch. They were really good.

Annabeth pinched her arm and had a sad look on her face. Then she started hitting her head on the table.

I tried to get my hands on her but then she disappeared out of thin air.

Then I started hitting my head on the table.

I woke up with a start. My head wasn't sore after hitting my head a couple of times.

Nikkei was next to me. He was dressed nicely as always. "Are you okay?" Nikkei asked and put a wet paper towel on my forehead. "Clovis hit you pretty hard."

"Who's Clovis?" I asked. I checked on Annabeth. She was in the same pose as always.

"The guy whom hit you in the head. He said it's for Annabeth's good."

I got up and sat next to Annabeth.

"I saw her," I brushed her cheek. I started telling Nikkei about my dream that I had just then. It all made sense to me, sort of. "If I keep having dreams of Annabeth, will it make her wake or go into a deep sleep filled with nightmares?"

"What are you talking about? It wouldn't be nightmares, Percy."

"If you haven't seen a person you love in your dreams then yeah, you would call it a nightmare. Let's say someone died and you kept seeing them in your dreams; what would you call it?"

"A nightmare." I waited for Nikkei to get it. It took a couple of minutes to get him around to it. "Oh… I get you now."

I went back to the bed I was on and fell asleep again. Hopefully, this would work.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? I don't own PJO<strong>

**R&R Please**

**Love Ya**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	17. Just In Time

**Percy Pov**

I ran through the darkness since it was easer than swimming. I started to sprint on the darkness. I suddenly saw a speck of light up ahead and I started to feel the ground beneath my feet. I stopped and saw where I was. I had no idea where I was exactly but there was a beautiful Garden. There were beautiful flowers around you, some that went up to my waist. The trees swayed in the nice soft breeze.

I stopped in my tracks. Annabeth was a couple of metres in front of me. I could see her smile on her face. I started to quickly walk to her, which turned into running mode.

I held her in my arms. Annabeth held me tight, nuzzling her head on my chest. I looked down at her and saw that I had no shirt on. Annabeth looked so happy that she might start crying.

Music slowly came to my head. _Leave us alone, Apollo!_ I thought holding Annabeth even tighter. _Let me have my moment._

And we did the stupid thing; we started singing what ever lyrics came to our head. I thanked Apollo afterwards…

(_Percy _Annabeth **Both**)

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today_  
>Falling off the edge today<br>_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<em>  
>I'm not superhuman<br>_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<br>_Falling from my faith today  
><em>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero<em> save me now_  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me _just in time

_I've gotta fight today_  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speaking my mind today<br>_My voice will be heard today  
><em>I've gotta make a stand<br>But I am just a man  
><em>I'm not superhuman  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<br>_My voice will be heard today_  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero<em> save me now  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me _just in time

_I need a hero to save my life_  
><em>I need a hero, just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>

**Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<strong>_  
>We're in the fight of our lives<br>_And we're not ready to die

_Who's gonna_ **fight for the weak?**_  
><em>**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_  
>I've got a hero<em>, I've got a hero_  
>Living in me<em>

**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<strong>_  
>And if it kills me tonight<br>_I will be ready to die

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
><strong>A hero's gonna save me just in time<strong>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero,<em> save me now  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me_ just in time

I need a hero  
><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>_I need a hero_  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<em>

**I need a hero**  
><strong>A hero's gonna save me just in time<strong>

Something happened while we were singing. First, we were holding each other tightly and now, Annabeth's dagger is at her neck and my sword is on the ground. Annabeth put her dagger back and I put my sword in it's ball point pen identy.

"You are my hero," Annabeth said looking proud of herself.

"I'm everyone's hero, Annabeth. I killed Kronos, whoo! I'm the greatest hero ever!" I have no idea where I got that from. I wonder who Kronos was. "I killed Kronos! How great am I?"

"That's a big achivement Percy. You should be proud of yourself for that. You knew that the gods were falling into a distraction. You even got offered to be god and you turned it down!"

"Only because I didn't want to lose you!" I slapped my hands over my mouth. I remembered that day when I was fighting a god, Mars. He was a toughy but I got him. Then he said: _I can't believe that you were going to be a god, Jackson _"I didn't just say that."

"You turned down the greatest offer just for me?"

I nodded. Annabeth started to lose her balance and her eye lids fell back. I looked on the ground and saw nothing.

"No!" I reached out to her but it was too late. I've lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter. I don't own POJ. Please R&amp;R. Thank you. Plus if you think I should add a song just review<strong>

**Love Ya**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	18. Superstar

**Percy Pov**

"I saw her!" I yelled, sitting up. Nikkei was next to Annabeth, rubbing on some white stuff on her arms. "What are you doing?" I asked taking the bottle from him. I raised an eye brow at him. "Seriously?"

"Her skin started to get really dry. You know about me and people's health, Percy." Nikkei whipped his hands on the sheet. "What happened in the dream?"

"I'm still affected in my sleep," I started to tell Nikkei about my dream. I wrote down the lyrics to the song we sang and tried to figure out the meaning to it.

"I can't work it out," Nikkei said after a long time of staring.

"I don't either. My memories are still a little fuzzy but I think it's to do with the Titan war that, that centaur was talking about. Or Mars."

"I remembered when Mars came in town; you really made him mad that day."

"He's the god of war, he always wants to fight."

Nikkei and I laughed a little.

"You should get back to sleep, Percy. You might have another dream about Annabeth." I nodded and went back to the bed. "Oh and Percy," I look one last look at Nikkei before I went under. "Don't take two months this time."

"Two months? What's the month we're in right now?" I asked before putting the quilt on my legs.

"July the 2nd. I was surprised too. Don't worry, hopefully everything will be fine." That didn't make me feel any better. "Goodnight, Percy."

I closed my eyes and the power of sleep slowly came to me.

"1, 2 lock the doors, 3, 4 stray yourself, 5, 6 get underneath, 7, 8 go to sleep, 9, 10 never wake again." A girl told me. She had light olive green skin; her brown hair was done in braids, baggy jeans, a plain top and a floppy green hat. She looked really familiar to me, like I was with her on the day of her death.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was sinking into the ground. I hadn't taken notice of where I was, but it wasn't pretty. Golden metal was everywhere; it was like… a bump. "What do you want?"

"Just listen, Percy." She said, her voice filled with worry. "1, 2 lock the doors, 3, 4 stray yourself, 5, 6 get underneath, 7, 8 go to sleep, 8, 10 never wake again."

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"You must figure that out yourself, but in the mean time, save her." And my landscape changed.

I was at Camp half blood now, in the swimming pool where I used to swim before breakfast everyday. I wasn't wet, of course, but I didn't want to be here. I needed to find Annabeth and I won't find her at camp.

Then my landscape changed again. I was outside of a school. I hid behind a red car and kept my profile low, well tried.

I heard a laugh. Annabeth's laugh. I looked up and saw Annabeth and myself together. Wait, _I _was with _her_. This couldn't be possible!

They looked happy; Annabeth was in a cheerleading outfit which I love on her. Her skirt was mini and it showed off her long legs. Her top was tight around the stomach and was sleeveless. I held my hands on her hips and Annabeth had her hands around my neck. She kept her distance away from me, but close enough to see my smile.

Suddenly, Annabeth and some other people in cheerleading outfits made a triangle in front of the cars. Annabeth was at the tip of the triangle.

Her smile grew bigger and her voice was amazing. (_Annabeth _Other cheerleaders)

_People always talk about _

Ey oh ey oh ey oh_  
>All the things their all about <em>

Ey oh ey oh ey oh_  
>Write it on a piece of paper,<br>Got a feeling I'll see you later._

_There's something bout this,_  
><em>Lets keep it moving,<em>  
><em>And if its good lets just get something cooking.<em>  
><em>Coz I really wanna rock with you,<em>  
><em>I'm feeling some connection to the things you do.<br>_You do, you do.

_I don't know what it is,  
>That makes me feel like this,<br>I don't know who you are,  
>But you must be some kind of superstar,<br>Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,  
>you just make me wanna play<em>

_Baby take a look around  
><em>Ey oh ey oh ey oh_  
>Everybody's getting down<br>_Ey oh ey oh ey oh_  
>Deal with all the problems later,<br>Bad boys on their best behaviour._

_There's something bout you,_  
><em>Lets keep it moving,<em>  
><em>And if it's good lets just get something cooking,<em>  
><em>Coz I really wanna rock with you,<em>  
><em>I'm feeling some connection to the things you do,<br>_you do, you do.

_I don't know what it is,_  
><em>That makes me feel like this,<em>  
><em>I don't know who you are,<em>  
><em>But you must be some kind of superstar,<em>  
><em>Coz you got all eyes on you no matter where you are,<br>_You just make me wanna play.

_I like the way you're movin'  
><em>Ey oh ey oh ey oh_  
>I just get into the groove and then<br>__You just make me wanna play,  
>If you just put pen to paper<br>_Ey oh ey oh ey oh_  
>Got that feeling I'll see you later.<em>

_Make your move, can we get a little closer,_  
><em>You rock it just like you're supposed to,<em>  
><em>Hey boy I ain't got nothing more to say,<em>  
><em>Coz you just make me wanna play,<em>

_I don't know what it is,_  
><em>That makes me feel like this,<em>  
><em>I don't know,<em>  
><em>Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,<em>  
><em>All eyes on you.<em>  
><em>I don't know what it is,<em>  
><em>That makes me feel like this,<em>  
><em>I don't know,<em>  
><em>Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,<em>  
><em>All eyes on you.<em>

_I don't know what it is,  
>That makes me feel like this,<br>I don't know,  
>Gotta be, gotta be a superstar,<br>All eyes on you.  
><em>

I hadn't realised that Annabeth was singing but I did realise when the scene kept changing. First school, second outback, third down the streets and lastly and where I am now, a club. The other Percy isn't here. The club had blinding lights going across the room randomly.

I shook my head and watched Annabeth float away into the mist.

Then, I jumped onto the bar and fell down, giving me the kick to awake._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own PJO or the songs. Hope you like the chapter and This time, I won't go on until I get at least three more reviews so that would make six reviews all together.<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**R&R**

**Love Ya**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	19. November

**Percy Pov**

I shot up and tripped over the sheets of the bed.

"Nikkei!" I yelled. Nikkei's eyes shot to me, his hair was longer than before and his clothing has changed to more of a punk rocker style. "Nikkei, I got the strangest message."

"Let me guess, 1, 2 lock the doors, 3, 4 stray yourself, 5, 6 get underneath, 7, 8 go to sleep, 9, 10 never wake again?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Rachael told me. We've been trying to figure out what it means but right now, we've got nothing. What was the song this time?"

I wrote down the lyrics of the song on the same piece of paper that I wrote the last lyrics on. We both studied the lyrics together.

"They're rules!" A girl screamed. She wore tattered jeans and a shirt with paint all over it. Her short, red, curly hair looked like it was on fire in the sun.

"I have no idea who you are!" I said pointing to her. The girl ran inside and checked Annabeth's pulse.

"I'm Rachael," Rachael said, shaking my hand. "Old time friend, mortal." I still had no idea who she was. "I'm the Oracle." Rachael said harshly.

"Oh… Rachael… Yeah, nothing is coming back."

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to find out why there are rules."

"I can answer that." The boy that first knocked me out with a pan stood at the door. He was in superman pyjamas and slippers. "You see, my father has made a test that no-one knows about. There has never been one person whose past it before, therefore, they are asleep, not dead, asleep. The people who have done the test, and failed, aren't the important person in the test. It's their friends and family. You've probably already got some rule by now, from the underworld but not Hades, someone whom you already know, who has died. After that, you have to figure it out yourself. I've already given you some of the information I know and I know how to wake her, though, you people have to also figure that out yourself."

A couple of silent minutes past, until a girl came in. She had short blonde hair and grey eyes, like Annabeth but then, she looked nothing like Annabeth.

"I've figure it!" The girl looked too proud of herself. "We don't follow the rules!"

"I don't get it." Nikkei admitted, damping water on Annabeth's forehead. "They're rules but we don't follow them?"

"Yeah. That's why no-one has lived to tell the story!"

"I'll get some sleep. Maybe the girl that told me the rules will give me some advice."

"Percy, it's been four months since, we need to wake her up." Rachael said coming to my side.

"It's November? The year's nearly over?" I asked.

"Yes. Hurry, Percy. Get some sleep." I ran to the bed, put the sheets over me and fell into the pit of darkness, the power grabbing me like a three year old grabbing their toy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's a short chapter and I'm sorry that it's taken a while to up date this. Please, just R&amp;R amd I don't own PJO<strong>

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	20. Spell is off!

**Percy Pov**

I closed my eyes to get away from the blinding lights. I walked back into the corner, where the lights wouldn't touch me. I opened my eyes and stayed close to the wall.

The music blocked my ears. I hated the song that was playing.

A sheet lay right in front of me. I thought about it, how no-one had signed up to sing on stage. I decided to put Annabeth's name on it, so I could see her.

I looked away from the sheet and saw two people dragging another person to the stage.

"Give it up for Annabeth everyone!" No-one took notice except me. Annabeth was wearing really short shorts and a loose black tank top with a white dove with its wings out, loosing its feathers.

The music played. Annabeth started singing the song.

The song came to my head. Memories flooded back to me. Annabeth, a mountain blowing up, Rachael blowing her nose, me trying to kill Rachael, all of them, every memory that I lost, I now have them back.

I hadn't realised but Annabeth was gone. I ran through where ever I was, trying to find her.

"Percy Jackson." I slowly turned around. A guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes was glaring at me with an evil smile spread across his face. "You have been a great deal with me Percy." He said, his voice fill with pain and anger. "Now, it's your time to die!" He threw a sword through my stomach. _Blackbiter_. The word rang through my head like it was the sword's name.

"What have you done?" I asked, pulling the sword out of my stomach and putting pressure on it. Blood poured of the wound. "I thought you were dead, Luke."

"I am." He picked up his sword and kicked my chest hard. I stumbled back and crashed onto the hard, cold floor.

I woke up, my hand clutching my stomach. The blood was there, coming out of my stomach but not as much. Nikkei was nowhere to been seen. Chiron -the centaur that trained my since I was twelve- held a straw to my mouth. I quickly drank from the straw. The drink tasted like my mum's home made cookies. It was thick and addictive.

I quickly took a breather.

"That will be enough, Percy." Chiron took away the drink.

"My father left me at nine months. Did you know that?" I asked Chiron, sitting up. My wound was healed and the blood was gone.

"Yes, Percy. How are you feeling?" I looked over to Annabeth. "She is close to waking. Ever since Apollo has taken the spell off, she's been getting closer and closer to awaking."

"How do you know?"

"It's my job. Now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. How is everyone else? Where's Nikkei? Rachael? I want to talk to Grover."

"Nikkei and Rachael are having dinner and Grover will be here any second now."

"Okay. Did you say that Apollo has taken the spell off?"

"Yes. About four months ago, August."

"August? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"We thought that you would figure about it on your own since you aren't singing anymore… You aren't singing in your dreams anymore?"

"Yes I am!"

"That it sucks to be you, Percy."

"You don't say that to your student! Even if I thought Kronos and got kidnapped by the queen of heavens!"

"Well, then, The Romans are now at our camp, Apollo has also taken the spell off them and Lupa only like Piper."

"Who's Piper?"

"Piper, seventeen years old, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Okay, what month is it?"

"It's still November. You've been out for a day."

"Well I'm going back in." I lay down on the bed and quickly went back to sleep. This time, it was war against myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about this chapter. It isn't really good but then, none of them are! Doesn't matter. R&amp;R please. Please check out my newest story 'Our Vacation'. It's a Peo story and really need teh reviews for it.<strong>

**Thank you**

**Love Ya**

**KISSHERGOODDAY!**


	21. You're Powerful and Don't Wake Me

**Percy Pov**

I watched Annabeth run a small thick blue line. Her hair floated behind her and her clothing bounced along with her actions. Her face was serious was also filled with loss.

Suddenly, Annabeth stopped running. Clouds floated above Annabeth, like the king of gods was watching her.

Annabeth looked over to the other line, the line I was on. Her gasp was breathtaking. I looked down and saw my name on the point of the line. I didn't know that I was near the point of the line, where it stops. I finally figured out that I was on my life line. Annabeth's line went further; she was going to live longer than me.

I felt happy for her, Annabeth could have a long happy life besides me, I die before she does.

Annabeth started running again, this time faster. I was going to run after her but I couldn't. As soon as I lost sight of Annabeth, the music of a song came into my head. (_Percy_)

_You're powerful  
>You're unshakeable<br>You're powerful  
>You're unshakeable<em>

_You wreck me_  
><em>You rule me<em>  
><em>You turn me upside down<em>  
><em>Your glory<em>  
><em>Pervades me<em>  
><em>You conquer without a sound<em>

_You're powerful_  
><em>You're unshakeable<em>  
><em>You're powerful<em>  
><em>You're unshakeable<em>

_You shake me  
>You break me<br>You make me whole again  
>Your nature<br>Unchanging  
>All fails, but You remain<em>

_You're powerful_  
><em>You're unshakeable<em>  
><em>You're powerful<em>  
><em>You're unshakeable<em>

_And when the ground begins to shake  
>And when my courage starts to fade<br>I let my fears go_

_When You_  
><em>Breathe<em>  
><em>The lifeless rise up<em>  
><em>Invade me<em>  
><em>With violence<em>  
><em>And heal me<em>

_You're mighty_  
><em>You're the ultimate powerful<br>__You're powerful  
>You're unshakeable<br>You're powerful  
>You're unshakeable<br>__You're powerful  
>You're unshakeable<br>You're powerful  
>You're unshakeable<em>

I looked down at the point of my life and sighed. I closed my eyes and touched my heartbeat. I felt the ground shake underneath my feet. I took my chances and started walking.

After a while, I reopened my eyes and saw that I was walking on nothing. I kept walking along. It wasn't weird for some reason, like, this has happened to me before.

A voice sang beautifully. I looked further forward and saw Annabeth running. My heart ran faster, making me run. Her voice was as soft as a feather. She also wasn't on her line. Once she stopped singing, and found out that she wasn't on her line, she stopped and dropped. So did I.

"Percy! Percy!" I felt someone pushing down on my chest. Nikkei loomed over my face with his smile. "Percy, for a second, I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think that?" I sat up and looked at myself. I was in the same clothing as when I came here. "I'm going to take a shower and get changed. Watch Annabeth for me please."

I quickly went and had a shower. I was now clean. I got changed in the bathroom and checked the time. 8:57. I missed dinner.

"How is she?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"I don't know but there's a talent show going on right now and I want you to join. I put you down for singing. I've got the song made up and all and I've gotten a band together so you won't have to worry."

I was so keen to get Annabeth awake that I haven't had time to get have fun.

"Nikkei, I'm not doing it."

"Too bad!" Nikkei took my wrist and dragged me out the room.

A lot of acts were done while I read over the music sheets. There was acting, battle plan crap, math, jokes and more. Someone did impressions of the gods.

"It is now… Percy Jackson and the lighting thief! Give it up for Percy and his band." Will from Apollo said into a microphone. Will gave me the microphone and some of my friends from the Roman camp came onto stage.

Hazel took the drums. Hazel, daughter of Venus was nothing like her siblings. Hazel wasn't into make up and fashion like her siblings, she was interested in cars and horses. Hazel's long brown hair rested on her breast. Her hair was half way down her back. Her pale blue eyes gave away that she was the daughter of Venus.

Nikkei took the bass. I've already told you what god he's the son of.

Reyna took the guitar. Her hair was now up to her shoulders, newly trimmed.

"You cut your hair." I said, looking her way.

"It's been a year, I got sick of it." Reyna replied with her bright smile.

"Has it really been a year?"

"Yes, Percy. Now shut up and sing." The same old Reyna with a new hair cut.

"Hi, I'm Percy and I got dragged into doing this, so if I mess this up, please don't hate me because I just woke up."

Hazel, Nikkei and Reyna started playing. I memorized the song, hopefully, well, the first verse and the chorus.

I started singing my part of the song. I hoped that I wouldn't screw this up. (_Percy_)

_I went to bed I was thinking about you  
>Aint the same since I'm living without you<br>All the memories are getting colder  
>All the things that I wanna do over<em>

_Went to bed I was thinking about you_  
><em>I wanna talk and laugh like we used to<em>  
><em>When I see you in my dreams at night<em>  
><em>It's <em>_so real but it's in my mind_

_And now  
>I guess<br>Thi__s is as good as it gets_

_Don't wake me_  
><em>Cause I don't wanna leave this dream<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Cause I never seem to stay asleep enough<em>  
><em>When it's you I'm dreaming of<em>  
><em>I don't wanna wake up<em>

_Don't wake me_  
><em>Were together just you and me<em>  
><em>Don't wake me<em>  
><em>Cause were happy like we used to be<em>  
><em>I know I've gotta let you go<em>  
><em>But don't wake me<em>

_I went to bed I was thinking about you_  
><em>And how it felt when I finally found you<em>  
><em>It's like a movie playing over in my head<em>  
><em>Don't wanna look cause I know how it ends<em>  
><em>All the words that I said that I wouldn't say<em>  
><em>All the promises I made that I wouldn't break<em>  
><em>It's last call, last song, last dance<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get you back, can't get a second chance<em>

_And now, I guess_  
><em>This is as good as it gets<em>

_These dreams of you keep on growing stronger_  
><em>It ain't a lot but it's all I have<em>  
><em>Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer<em>  
><em>Don't wanna stop cause I want you back<em>

I whipped a tear that was coming out of my eye and looked up. A girl with grey eyes stared back at me. Her hair had princess curls and was blonde. Her smile caught me the hardest. I dropped the microphone and ran up to her.

"Annabeth!" I said, spinning her around in mid air. It worked, Annabeth was finally awake.

"Percy," I cupped her cheeks. I missed the touch of her skin, I missed her voice, but most of all, I missed her.

"Please tell me thins is happening!"

"Yes Percy! It is! Why what's happened?"

"You've happened! You've been under for a year."

"What? I have not! It's been for like an hour so two."

"Dreams are always slower, Annabeth,"

I hugged her tighter than I normally would. I just really love her.

"How long have you been here?" Annabeth asked whispering to me.

"A year."

I was about to lean in and kiss her when Chiron rudely interrupted me. "Everybody bed!" I took Annabeth's hand and walked her back to her cabin. Yeah… Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this! It's nearly the end! Yay! I don't own PJO! Please review! I get some many people reading this and so little reviews! People, I need them!<strong>

**Thank you for reading and please check out my other stories.**

**Love Ya**

**KISSHERGOODDAY**


	22. Teenagers, Kiss the girl, Looking for

**Percy Pov**

Everyone was in the big house, standing in front of their godly parent. Poseidon kept his face straight for a long time, and then he winked at me. _Good_ I thought _he isn't angry at me._

Athena glared at Annabeth like she just did something that Athena didn't think was wise enough of her.

"Everybody out side!" Zeus ordered.

I brushed my hair out of my sight as Poseidon stood next to me. "If he wanted everyone outside, he should of have made this meeting outside."

Poseidon laughed. "Some things are unexpected, son." Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder and we walked outside.

The gods and goddess were doing their own thing with their children. Apollo sang, Aphrodite made beauty into our world, Athena went over battle plans and the other gods I didn't mention, Zeus was talking to them. My father told me about my step mother that I didn't know until the titan war.

"Hey everybody!" Apollo yelled. We all went quiet. "Let's sing again!" And then, Apollo started chanting. No-one made a single movement or noise. I wondered what was with these people! I've sung for the entire year and no-one isn't happy about singing again? Is it just me or has my world gone mad before me?

"Apollo," Athena sang sweetly when Apollo was finished. "What are you doing?"

"I've put a spell on camp grounds to sing their feelings and what they want to say." Apollo replied proud of himself.

Athena turned to Annabeth, who look like she won a million dollars. "Annabeth, I band you from seeing that fish face!" Athena covered her mouth. "He's a good kid but he's the son of Poseidon." Athena said through her fingers. "I hope you haven't done it yet" Athena turned to Apollo. "What am I doing?"

"You are saying what you're thinking. Isn't this fun?"

"NO!" Athena turned back to Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes were filled with anger, sadness and a little bit of envy. "I'm going to get you two divorced when you get married!"

That hit me. Athena thought we were going to get married? Cool! I want to marry Annabeth! I love her and don't want her to have a bad life with some idiot whose name is Gale and works at a factory.

Annabeth gripped onto her dagger and gave her mother the evil eyes, daggers. The music came to my head. _Oh crap_ I thought. Sighed. _Here we go again_. Even better, THE WHOLE FREAKING CAMP SANG TO THEIR PARENTS! This was freaking fantastic. Now I sound like Leo Valdez. Nice kid.

(_Annabeth _**Whole camp **Percy)

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
>With all the lies in the books<br>To make a citizen out of you  
>Because they sleep with a gun<br>And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you_ _do_  
><em>Because the drugs never work<br>They're gonna give you a smirk  
>'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean<br>They're gonna rip up your heads  
>Your aspirations to shreds<br>Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all_**  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
><strong>**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

The boys and girls in the clique  
>The awful names that they stick<br>You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
>But if you're troubled and hurt<br>What you got under your shirt  
>Will make them pay for the things that they did<p>

Connor and Travis pulled up their shirts and threw crap into the middle of us and the gods. Connor had a bomb! What the Hades is wrong with that kid!

_They said all_**  
>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
><strong>**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

**Teenagers scare  
>The living shit out of me<br>They could care less  
>As long as someone'll bleed<br>****So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

All together now!  
><strong>Teenagers scare<br>The living shit out of me  
>They could care less<br>As long as someone'll bleed  
><strong>**So darken your clothes  
><strong>_Or strike a violent_** pose  
>Maybe they'll leave you alone<br>But not me**

"What do you say about that?" Annabeth asked Athena harshly.

"You're grounded on Olympus young lady!" Athena yelled at her. She grew seven feet taller, trying to scare Annabeth, though, Annabeth wasn't easily scared.

"Whatever!" Most people gasped. You never say that to a god. NEVER! But I knew that Annabeth didn't care what Athena thought, since we've been together, she's always wanted to stand up for herself in front of her mother. "I don't care what you say!" I think Annabeth is pushing it a little too far. "You can't make me do anything!"

"I can keep you away from that fish boy!" Athena threatened.

"You can't! You will put him in great danger if you do!"

"What danger?"

"Percy is Percy!"

"Thanks, Annabeth." I muttered under my breath, though, it was true.

"Love you, Percy." I couldn't help but smile. Annabeth does that to me, I can't be angry with her. She turned back to Athena who looked like she was hit in the face with a frying pan. She got so angry that she was lost of words. Afterwards, she vanished. I thought that Zeus would punish Annabeth for it, but he did nothing.

Poseidon walked up to her. "You finally stood up to a god. Well done, Annabeth." Poseidon shook her hand. "And please keep Percy out of danger."

"I can hear you, dad!" I argued.

"Oh, I will." Annabeth agreed, smiling her winning smile.

And the rest of the gods vanished.

I walked over to her, took her waist and hugged her tightly like last night. I stroked her cheek and made her blush. The Aphrodite and Venus kids started singing. I wondered If Annabeth has realised how many campers we now have.

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_  
><em>Look at her, you know you do<em>  
><em>It's possible she wants you, too<em>  
><em>There is one way to ask her<em>  
><em>It don't take a word<em>  
><em>Not a single word<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Sing with me now_  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>My, oh, my<em>  
><em>Look at the boy too shy<em>  
><em>He ain't gonna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Ain't that sad<em>  
><em>Ain't it shame, too bad<em>  
><em>You gonna miss the girl<em>

_Now's your moment_  
><em>Floating in a blue lagoon<em>  
><em>Boy, you better do it soon<em>  
><em>No time will be better<em>  
><em>She don't say a word<em>  
><em>And she won't say a word<em>  
><em>Until you kiss the girl<em>

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>You got the mood prepared<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Don't stop now<em>  
><em>Don't try to hide it how<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Float along<em>  
><em>Listen to the song<em>  
><em>The song say kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<em>  
><em>Music play<em>  
><em>Do what the music say<em>  
><em>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
><em>Why don't you kiss the girl<em>  
><em>You gotta kiss the girl<em>  
><em>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

The Venus and Aphrodite girls waited and waited and waited for me to lean in. I decided to make them wait.

"You want to go?" I asked Annabeth through her hair.

"Yes please!" Annabeth pleaded.

She laced her fingers through mine and we walked far away from them.

"Come on!" They complained. "We want the once in a life time kiss!"

We ended up at the beach. The water was calm, the colour was a beautiful green and the sand was nice and warm beneath our feet.

"Apollo still hasn't taken the spell off." Annabeth said breaking the mood. "I can hear music in my head coming in. I don't want to but Apollo is Apollo."

Then Annabeth started singing with her beautiful voice that I will never get enough off. The song was really familiar to me, like I sang it. (_Annabeth_)

_Going through this life looking for Angels  
>People passing by, looking for Angels.<em>

___Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet  
>Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep<br>And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems and all new pain  
>All the faces are filled with so much anger<br>Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger  
>After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers<em>

_There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear_  
><em>With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear<em>  
><em>We're on a pilgrimage<em>  
><em>A crusade for hope<em>  
><em>Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know<em>

_Going through this life looking for angels_  
><em>People passing by looking for angels<em>  
><em>Walking down the streets looking for angels<em>  
><em>Everyone I meet looking for angels<em>

_So many nations with so many hungry people_  
><em>So many homeless scrounging around for dirty needles<em>  
><em>On the rise, teen suicide, when we will realize<em>  
><em>we've been desensitized by the lies of the world<em>  
><em>We're oppressed and impressed by the greedy<em>  
><em>Whose hands squeeze the life out of the needy<em>  
><em>When will we learn that wars, threats, and regrets are the cause and effect of living in fear<em>

_Who can help protect the innocence of our children_  
><em>Stolen on the internet with images they can't forget<em>  
><em>We represent a generation that wants to turn back a nation<em>  
><em>To let love be our light and salvation<em>

_Going through this life looking for angels_  
><em>People passing by looking for angels<em>  
><em>Walking down the streets looking for angels<em>  
><em>Everyone I meet looking for angels<em>

_I became a savoir to some kids I'll never meet_  
><em>Sent a check in the mail to buy them something to eat<em>  
><em>What will you do to make a difference, to make a change?<em>  
><em>What will you do to help someone along the way?<em>  
><em>Just a touch, a smile as you turn the other cheek<em>  
><em>Pray for your enemies, humble yourself, love's staring back at me<em>  
><em>In the midst of the most painful faces<em>  
><em>Angels show up in the strangest of places<em>

_Going through this life looking for angels_  
><em>People passing by looking for angels<br>__Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>__Going through this life looking for angels  
>People passing by looking for angels<br>__Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>__Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>__Walking down the streets looking for angels  
>Everyone I meet looking for angels<br>__Walking down the streets looking for angels  
><em>_Angels show up in the strangest place  
><em>_Walking down the streets looking for angels  
><em>_Angels show up in the strangest places_

I leaned down, getting closer to her lips. Right on que, my lips melted on hers. I traced me tongue around her bottom lip. Annabeth lapped but all my hunger I had, and I had hers. Her tongue roamed around my mouth and down my throat. It felt like fireworks. It was the kiss that you get once in your life, the perfect kiss.

Annabeth kissed me back, telling me how much pain she was in.

People around us sang! Zeus damn it! The love freaks follow us (No offence to the Aphrodite, Venus and their children!)!

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Float along<br>Listen to the song  
>The song say kiss the girl<br>Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You wanna kiss the girl<em>

_You've got to kiss the girl  
>Why don't you kiss the girl<br>You gotta kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

The best part about the kiss was that I saw my whole life ahead. Maybe I won't die at a young age.

* * *

><p><strong>2,055 words in this chapter! Five pages! Wow! This is the end of this story! Hey, a person told me that I should do one on TRATIE! Should I? Shouln't I? Please tell me if I should of not be REVIEWING! Yeah. I don't own PJO Or <strong>

**Hero by Skillet**

**Dead inside by Skillet**

**Falling in the black by Skillet**

**Forgiven by Skillet**

**Falling by Skillet**

**Don't wake my by Skillet**

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**Friday to Sunday by Justice Crew**

**Remembering Sunday by All Time Low (I changed some of the lyrics to the song)**

Awake and Alive by Skillet

**Looking for Angels by Skillet**

**Hero by Skillet**

**Super Star by ?**

**You're powerful by Skillet**

**Don't wake me by Skillet**

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale**

**Looking for Angels by Skillet**

**And Kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale**

**As you can see, I used mostly songs by Skillet. Please check them out, they are made of pure awesome! Please check out my other stories and my newest one called 'Our Vacation' The main characters are Leo, Piper and Jason. A peo story.**

**R&R!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love Ya!**

**KISSHERGOODDAY!**


End file.
